To perform analytical testing in automated analyzers, consumables such as reaction tubes and/or multiwell plates have to be loaded into the analytical apparatus. Multiwell plates are loaded into stackers and then transferred from the stacker to the site where they are required for the analytical process.
The present invention provides a new packaging for multiwell plates with improved characteristics.